


Sleep Well

by talesofsymphoniac



Series: Goodbye [2]
Category: Tales of Series, Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Bittersweet, Canon Compliant, Epistolary, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofsymphoniac/pseuds/talesofsymphoniac
Summary: "It’s been a month, but I only found your letter now. If I had known I’d find a letter from you, I might have gone through your things much more quickly."Mikleo's written response to Sorey's letter from "Goodbye" that I hadn't posted yet.





	Sleep Well

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little sequel ficlet to "Goodbye," which I wrote nearly a year ago but never posted here. Enjoy!

 

 

_Sorey,_

_It’s been a month, but I only found your letter now. If I had known I’d find a letter from you, I might have gone through your things much more quickly._

_I’m not sure what to write. No matter what, you won’t see it until you wake up, but it feels important to write something now._

_You never had to apologize. Or rather, you did, but I had already forgiven you. I always have your back. It’s just who I am: I always wanted to stay with you. This whole time, I was fighting to stay with you, but I guess Gramps was right in the end._

_He always said you’d have to leave someday. I thought he meant to live with humans, but in the end, it’s possible he knew your fate as Shepherd would lead to something like this._

_I was determined to prove him wrong, you know. I always told myself that when the day came, I would follow you to the world of humans. I followed you out of Elysia. Insisted on becoming your Sub Lord. I did all that because I wanted to help you achieve our dream. For that, I’d follow you to the ends of the earth. That’s why I’m going to do whatever I can to make sure that dream comes true, and that you can come back and see it someday._

_Zaveid and I have been securing the place where you are, trying to make sure you’re kept safe from any malevolence. I like to think I can feel something of your presence here. Maybe that’s just wishful thinking. Zaveid doesn’t think so, but he’s also been trying to cheer me up, so he’s not a reliable source. Not that he ever is._

_I miss you. I miss you so much, too much to put into words. It’s impossible to imagine a life without you. You were always there, and suddenly I sleep without you, eat without you, spend my time, all without you. I miss you, Sorey._

_And I love you, too. I always have._

_I’m a little mad that you left with that, and no way to say anything until you get back. I always meant to say it, but I kept waiting for the right time and somehow it never came and so now I wait for you instead._

_But I will wait, never doubt that. I will enforce our dream until the day you return, and when you do, you can love me however you want, because it’s long overdue. All I ask is that you allow me to return the favor._

_Sleep well, Sorey._

_Yours, always,_

_Mikleo_

_PS- Your poetry could use some work, but I find myself loving it profusely. Rest assured, I’ll be saving the verses for your return._


End file.
